Conventionally, in so utilizing heretofore particle blasting machines, a human operator was required to feed the article into the machine, hold the article in a position so that continual contact with the particle abrading apparatus was maintained and manipulate the particle smoothing apparatus. Developing a machine of the construction of this invention eliminates the need for a human operator thereby avoiding waste of labor, human error, fatigue, time, and natural resources.